


The Anti-Valentine

by AllisonSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CS Secret Valentine's Gift, F/M, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonSwan/pseuds/AllisonSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan does not like Valentine's Day so she decides to spend it with the person that might hate the so called "holiday" as much as she does, Captain Killian Jones</p>
<p>CS SV Gift for my dear Aims <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anti-Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisforaims](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisforaims/gifts).



> AN: So this is my valentine’s gif for my lovely and amazing swashbuckler twin..Aims! Love it was a pleasure being your secret (and later not so secret, thanks to my phone) valentine.. Hope you like it!

 

Emma woke up like it was any other day and did her morning routine, got a shower, brushed her teeth, the usual. Her alarm started ringing and she picked up her phone to realize just what day it was, Valentine’s Day. Great, just what she needed a day everyone is disgustingly cute that only makes her realize she’s alone at the moment. When she reached the kitchen she saw something that she didn’t want to see, especially today.

"Oh God do you two have to do that right now?" Emma said as she walked into Snow and David, her parents, making out like teenagers.

"Emma we thought you were at work." Snow said

"Heading there right now." Emma said

"Do you have to work today it's s holiday." David told her

"No it's not, it's a day invented by Hallmark and other card companies to make you buy their shit." Emma said

"It's a nice way to show someone you care about them." Snow told her

"Sure it is,." Emma said then saw Snow was about to say something "if you mention the word wall I'm not talking to you for the rest of the week." Emma told her which made Snow shut up and David start to laugh.

"Have fun at work Emma."

"Thanks, have fun doing whatever you are doing, remember tie on the door _please_."

* * *

 

She had walked in on her parents, _again_ , seriously was it had that she had lost track of how many times that had happened now? She was happy they were in love and all but seriously enough was enough. She needed a coffee and fast. Se walked into Granny's and found it covered in hearts, she just couldn't escape it could she? She made her way to the counter where Ruby was talking, no _flirting_ with Dr Whale.

"So I'll pick you up around 8?" Whale asked Ruby

"Looking forward to it."

"Good so am I, now I'm going to go save lives."

"See you at 8." Ruby told him smiling

"See you at 8, morning Sheriff." He said finally noticing she was right there

"Good morning Dr Whale, don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked cheekily

"Right, I'm going to go now see you later Miss Lucas."

"See you later doctor."

"I'd never thought I'd see the big bad wolf transformed into goo over Frankenstein."

"Victor is just amazing you know?"

"I'll take your word for it, can I just get a coffee to go? I need it to get through this day."

"One day Emma you'll get bitten by the lovebug and you'll be acting like the rest of us."

"I'll wait sitting down."

"You know he might be closer than you think." Ruby mentioned giving Emma her coffee along with her best smirk.

"I'm going to work."

* * *

 

It had been a long slow day, everywhere she looked she has couples either being disgustingly cute or making out. What was the big deal out of this damn day? It was just one day. You would think a town filled with fairytale characters would ignore such a day but they had adopted it like it was somebody's business. There were too many hearts all around, plus she had seen the weirdest couples today. She does admit its nice to see everyone happy after everything that happened with Cora and that Greg guy. 

It just had been a long year between finding her parents, getting transported to another land, finding their way back, Greg coming into town, Belle loosing her memories, dealing with Regina going to Cora's side, everything with Neal being Baelfire aka Gold's son and the whole lot of issues that it brought. Henry had been really hurt when he found out the truth and had stopped talking to her for a while, she hated to admit it but it had been Hook who convinced him she had just done what she thought was best.

That was another matter all together, Killian Jones otherwise known as Captain Hook had basically wormed himself inside her heart, he had found the crack in her wall and snuck in when she wasnt watching. He was always trying to win her over with his innuendos and other flirty comments but nothing worked. It wasn't until the whole thing with Henry happened that he finally earned her trust, extremely ironic considering it was the only time he wasn't trying to win her over. After that they had found themselves in a good place friendship wise, he told her about Milah and she told him about Neal. Now that she thought about it he was probably the only one other than herself who wasn't enjoying this day.

* * *

 

Killian Jones was having the time of his life today, not. Everywhere he looked there were couples flirting or kissing or doing other coupley-things. It seemed everyone had a date in this so called Valentines Day, even Anton. His friend had gotten one of the fairies, or well ex fairies, to agree to go on a date with him. Normally if Anton wasn't available he'd go to Ruby, Victor or Jefferson but they weren't free either. Victor had finally gotten the guts to ask Ruby out and Jefferson was making up for lost time with Alice. He was happy for his friends he just hated to be reminded of the fact that he was alone. He could go bother Emma but he suspected her day wasn't going all that great and he did not want to ruin the progress he had made. They had finally reached a tentative friendship and he didn't want to ruin things with his big mouth. Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Jones!"

"Well well well, speak of the devil I was just thinking about you." Killian told Emma who was leaning against his quarters.

"I feel so honored." Emma remarked

"You should me, now Miss Swan what are you doing on my ship? Especially on this wonderful day."

"So you know what today is?" Emma asked

"Ruby explained to me all about Valentine's Day." Killian told her

"Let me guess you're not a fan?"

"It all seems a bit ridiculous if you ask me."

"Then I came to the right place then."

"You're not a fan either?" Killian asked

"I think it's a made up holiday that card companies have to make you buy their shit. You don't need one day to tell a person you love them."

"You should tell them every day." Killian said finishing her thought

"Exactly, that's why I brought this." Emma said showing him a bottle of rum.

"A woman after my own heart." Killian said putting a hand over his heart.

"Oh shut up."

"Plus you're in luck."

"Oh am I? Why is that?" Emma asked

"You can't drink on an empty stomach and I'm guessing you don't want to go to any of the places in town so you'll have to try steak."

"You cook?" She asked incredulously

"Of course I cook, do you really think I'm going to leave my what I eat up to a crew " of pirates?" Killian joked

"Worried they would poison you?"

"Among other things, pirates are not always known for their skills in the kitchen." Killian joked, grabbing the bottle and heading towards the kitchen. 

"I guess not, so where did you learn to cook?" Emma asked following him into the ship's kitchen.

"One of the few things I remember about my mother is that she loved to cook, before she died she taught me a few things, the rest I just taught myself."

"I'm impressed." Emma told him "I can't really cook other than the basics."

"I can show you if you want?" He asked

"Maybe another day."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Killian told her making her give give a smile.

"Well what are you making?" She asked as he put on an apron.

 "This is Rib Eye I think they call it, weird name by the way, it's one of the first things I found on this land that resemble things from my land."

"Neverland or Enchanted Forrest?" She asked

"Enchanted Forrest, and well I was in the mood for it I guess, I do warn you this is just the 2nd time I've cooked this so I might not have mastered it yet. To accompany it I'm making a few fried vegetables and beans."

"Beans?" She asked cheekily

"I like beans okay?" He said smirking at her.

"Oh trust me that is very clear to me." She replied remembering the time she had to go pick up Anton and Killian because they were drunk, it was an interesting night to say the least. Killian had once more compared her to a bean, she hadn't known whether to laugh or get mad.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"Probably not."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go set the table?"

"Inside or outside."

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

"Then outside it is."

Emma quickly set the table with 2 place settings trying not to think about how much this felt like a date. It’s not a date Swan, he didn’t cook for _you_ , you just intruded on his plans so he included you in them. When she was finished she went back to the kitchen but stopped at the door, Killian looked like he was having the time of his life. The way he used his hook complimented him perfectly, she’d probably never admit it to his face but she was glad that he refused the offer of getting back his hand. She couldn’t imagine Killian without his hook. After a few minutes of watching him cook, Killian looked up and saw her standing there.

“I like you like this.” Emma told him

“Like what?” Killian asked confused

“Carefree.” Emma responded

“How long have you been standing there?” 

“Long enough, you really love this don’t you?” She asked

“You’ve found one of my weaknesses Swan, cooking calms me down.”

“It’s cute.” Emma smirked

“Well the food is ready want to help me take it outside?” Killian asked changing the subject so she wouldn’t see his reaction to her comment.  
“Lead the way Captain.” Emma said as she grabbed the remaining dish, the rum was already situated in the table so they didn’t have to come back for anything else. He opened the chair for her, filled both their glasses then sat down.

“Such a gentleman.”

“I told you Swan, I’m _always_ a gentleman.” He flirted while she just rolled her eyes as she usually did.

“Are you ready to try the most delicious steak you ever tasted?”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Emma told him

“Why don’t you try it and tell me what you think then.” He said cutting a piece and feeding it to her, damn that woman made everything sexy. “So what’s the verdict love?”

“I had my reservations but it’s pretty damn amazing, you’re good at this.” Emma complimented, smiling when she saw him blush, she had noticed that every time he received a real compliment he’d get that look on his face that made him look so incredibly adorable.

“Thanks.” Killian said, he had no idea why this damn woman affected him in this way, sometimes around her he felt like he was just a blushing virgin, when in reality he was the complete opposite.

“I like this.”

“You’ve mentioned that lass.”

“I don’t mean the food, although it is incredible.”

“Then whatever are you referring to?”

“I’m talking about you, Killian Jones, you’re being real, you’re not hiding behind innuendos for once, and you’re not wearing leather.” Emma stated looking at Killian’s outfit, he was wearing normal black pants and a red button up shirt; she had to admit he looked _fantastic_.

“I thought you liked the leather and the innuendos.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong, the innuendos are hilarious and I _love_ the leather.” She said putting emphasis on the word love, “but I like this version of you a lot more, I’d take Killian Jones over Captain Hook any day.”

“Well Killian Jones would take Emma Swan over the Savior any day as well.” He told her earning himself one of those perfect rare smiles that seemed to only be reserved for him.

The rest of the dinner went on without a hitch, they talked about music, about adjusting to life in this world, they talked about Henry and her parents, and about his family. About how grateful he was to her for giving him a chance to prove himself, and how he was glad Anton, Ruby, Victor and Jefferson seemed to want to be his friends. In return she once again thanked him for Henry and they talked about her foster homes and how Storybrooke felt like coming home when she had first gotten to town.  They finished eating and she helped him with the dishes, said it was the least she could do after a lovely meal. Before they realized it, the time had passed and it had gotten late.

“Oh shit I hadn’t realized the time.” Emma said

“Time flies when you are having fun.”

“It really does, thank you Killian. This was the best Valentine’s day I’ve ever spent.”

“It was my pleasure, the company was superb.” Killian told her, then she did something unexpected she reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. It just lasted a few seconds but it sent a barrel of feelings toward his heart.

“What was that for?”

“It was a thank you for tonight, and a yes.”

“Yes what?” Killian asked

“Yes I’ll go out on a second date with you.”

“You figured it out.”

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out once you connected the dots, home cooked meal, dinner under the stars, it all fit.”

“Well I figured if I asked you’d say no so I thought it best if you came here on chance.”

"Damn perceptive pirate, how did you know I'd be alone today?"

"A certain wolf might have tipped me off and mentioned the wonders of a home cooked meal under the stars."

"I should have guessed, she was acting sneaky in between all the dreamy looks towards a certain doctor."

"So is this you giving me permission to court you?"

"Yes I'm giving you permission to court me." Emma sai dlaughing at the absurdity of the whole courting aspect of everything "just next time give me a warning so I can actually dress for the occasion."

"You look incredible either way." He said giving her a soft kiss just like the one she had given him.

"See you later Captain."

"Sweet dreams Swan, dream of me." He told her as she left his ship, he went back to his quarters and got ready for bed with a smile on his face. Life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! First CS fic I write..


End file.
